


Slammed Punk'd

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Car Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Only minor allurance tho, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Shiro shifts in his seat for the hundredth time trying to find a comfortable position for his ass and lower back to get some rest from the...strenuous activity he had just partaken in. He closes his eyes hearing the faint loud music coming from the house not to far away from the parked demon dart he was currently residing in. His thoughts drifted to how in the fucking hell he ended up in a situation where he’d get rawed in the back seat of this punk ass twink’s retro car.





	Slammed Punk'd

Shiro shifts in his seat for the hundredth time trying to find a comfortable position for his ass and lower back to get some rest from the...strenuous activity he had just partaken in. He closes his eyes hearing the faint loud music coming from the house not to far away from the parked demon dart he was currently residing in. His thoughts drifted to how in the fucking hell he ended up in a situation where he’d get rawed in the back seat of this punk ass twink’s retro car.

 

3 days ago:

 

_“You lost the bet Shiro, that means you’ve got to do one thing I ask you” Matt says with a stupid smug smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shiro really wanted to tear that smug look off his face._  


_“Fine” Shiro says bitterly crossing his arms, cursing himself for being so stupid as to place a bet at this stupid arcade game, that he should have known not to challenge and bet, Matt on. But being the stupid idiot he was, he did and lost._  


_“You have to go to this house party with me” Matt said, oh the party he has been talking about for the last couple days now. Shiro rubbed his face in irritation, he was honestly prepared to do the guy’s laundry for a month, you know the normal kind of things you place bets on. Not fucking joining someone at a house party._  


_“Matt, you don’t even drink, you hate any pop culture music, you hate socializing in large crowds, why in the hell do you want to go to a house party?” Shiro asked it simply didn’t make any sense._  


_“The captain of roller derby and drill team is gonna be there Shiro!” Matt argued like somehow that was gonna convince Shiro to go to the house party on Saturday._  


_“Who?” Shiro asked not recalling who on earth that was._  


_“Are you kidding me? How have you not heard of Allura? She's the hottest gal on campus!” Matt said face looking scandalized. Yeah that was a better look for him, Shiro hated his smug face specifically because he was recipient of said smug face moments ago._  


_“Matt, look I’m sure she’s beautiful, but listen I do I really need to remind you of the reason why I haven’t heard of her” Shiro reminded giving Matt a ‘I’m so fucking done with you right now’ look, Matt thought about it for a moment before the realization hit him._  


_“Right, the whole you being gay right” Matt said facepalming himself, well at least he has the decency to be ashamed with himself._  


_“So Allura, is gonna be at the party and I don’t want to show up alone like a loser, so since I won the bet you have to come or you’ll get your pun-ishment” Matt warned looking devious. Shiro’s eye twitched at the pun, basically Matt would talk to him in puns, spam all his inboxes with puns and just too many puns for his sanity._  


_“Good, so you’ll pick me up because you have a cooler car” Matt announced feeling satisfied about the situation._

Right Matt forced him to go to this stupid party because he was thirsty for this chick. Shiro recounted irritatedly. Now to figure out the whole car sex situation.

 

Couple hours ago:

 

Shiro remembers as soon as they entered the house party Matt somehow spotted Allura and b-lined to her; She was chatting with this lanky brown haired, blue eyed dark skinned guy on the couch furthest from the makeshift grinding floor, they looked to be animatedly chatting with each other, that is until Matt inserted himself into their conversation, getting a nasty glare from her companion. The part was loud with music and people shouting at each other to hear their conversation over the music. Clearly people had pre-gamed too hard beforehand because people were already wasted and grinding up on each other, despite the fact that it was only 9pm.  


Shiro decided to move about the house to find a place to chill, not wanting to deal with wasted people. Near the kitchen entrance there was a table laid out that had snacks and beer. He grabbed a bottle and entered the kitchen where it was quieter and more relaxed, that was more his style. There were a few people there, a small group chatting, a couple flirting and this punk leaning against the wall next to the sliding glass door, by his expression he looked bored. His attention was glued to his phone, looking like he’d want to be anywhere but here, he took sips of his beer with his free hand, both hands had black fingerless gloves. Shiro was caught in awe at how gorgeous this punk was, his dark brown hair framed his face highlighting the masculine features of his face. The kitchen lights were dim, making the brightness of the phone's screen illuminating his face in soft light. His eyelashes were long they were only highlighted by the downward gaze of his eyes. The punk glanced up from his phone, casting light on his stunning purple-blue eyes, looking directly at Shiro. Shiro gulped stunned into place, like a deer caught in headlights. The punk blushed and waved awkwardly. They stared at each other for a moment before Shiro broke out his stupor, blushing heavily and waving awkwardly back. He stood there for a moment before awkwardly walking over.  


“Hi” Shiro greeted feeling shy, the punk stood up from the wall and slid his phone in the back pocket of his black tight jeans.  


“..Hi” the punk greeted back awkwardly, they both stood in silence before Shiro, still drinking up this man’s beauty, the punk raised his eyebrow in confusion. Shiro gave his own before realizing he had yet to introduce himself.  


“I’m Shiro” he said extending his hand, the punk looked between Shiro’s hand and eyes a few times, Shiro was about to drop his hand when the punk shook his hand firmly and said.  


“Keith”  
Shiro felt relieved, he didn’t want to weird out this hot guy because he was too busy checking him out.  


“Nice to meet you Keith” Shiro genuinely said earning a soft smile from the punk’s face, Shiro could feel his cheeks go warm.  


“Nice to meet you too” he replied, taking a sip of beer. Shiro followed suit not knowing what else to say. Usually he would start with small talk, but what if the punk thought he was boring. Shiro felt lucky enough this hot guy was even talking to him. He hadn’t hooked up with anyone in months. Thanks Brad. Shiro didn’t want to screw this up.  


“So what brings you here? This place seems a little lame for you” Shiro stated trying to sound suave but realized how lame that sounded.  


“Let me rephr-” he began but was cut off by Keith’s finger being brought up to his lips, stunning him to silence.  


“It wasn’t my idea to come, it was my roommate's idea, they said it would be good for me to come. But I think only one of them was genuine about it since Lance just came because Allura invited him” Keith explained removing his finger from Shiro’s lips. Shiro was dazed for a few moments before making a small laugh which earned a confused look from Keith.  


“Well that’s why I’m here too, though I only have one roommate” Shiro explained getting a small laugh from Keith.  


This broke the awkward tension between them, Shiro would spend most of the evening chatting with Keith. They got to slowly know each other through some improv drinking games. Shiro would forget that he was at a house party surrounded by drunken young and reckless college students. It was like they were in their own little world. Eventually Keith’s roommate, Lance, and at his side, Allura, would ask them to join in on some drinking games, with Keith’s other roommate Hunk and Shiro’s roommate Matt. Both of them agreed walking into another portion of the house, that would fit the 6 of them.  


The first game they played as group was ‘never have you ever’, this would not end well for Matt since everyone soon figured out he hadn’t done shit in his life so everyone asked questions specifically targeting him. Since Matt hadn’t done anything exciting in his life he really had to dig deep to be able to get someone to drink with his ‘never have you evers’.  


“I think I got one!” Matt announced once it was his turn, everyone laughed sincerely doubting he had a good one.  


“Never have I ever considered dating anyone in this group!” Matt triumphantly stated, Shiro stared at him in disbelief. Of course Matt screwed himself over, but he seemed to be satisfied because 

Keith, Matt and himself took a drink of beer. Lance and Allura eyed each other as they took a drink of theirs beers, this deflated Matt’s satisfaction, glaring sharply at Lance. Face it buddy you’ve lost, they’ve been flirting this entire time. Hunk didn’t touch his drink sporting a cocky grin. After a few more rounds the game turned into a truth or dare game, which was a mistake.  


“Truth or dare?” Lance asked Allura, these two have been primarily been asking the truth or dare questions at each other. From their dares it was clear they needed a room, Allura had Lance take off his shirt, Lance had Allura kiss his cheek, Allura had Lance give her a back massage. And their truths weren’t much better either, it was them complimenting each other. It seemed this truth or dare game was more of the two of them playing their own game while the rest of the group were playing their own.  


“Dare” Allura said, looking a little too eager for her dare for Shiro’s liking.  


“I dare you to give me your bra” Lance said, getting everyone to groan. Keith turned towards Hunk and Shiro; And whispered.  


“They need to get a room, I don’t want to watch this foreplay” getting a nod from Shiro and Hunk. Allura didn’t even looked phase, she looked confidently at Lance, bring her arms back and easily undoing her bra and giving it to Lance, who was blushing fiercely. Everyone looked at her in shock, while Matt just chugged his beer.  


“My turn, truth or dare” Allura said stroking Lance’s jawline. Bets on what he is gonna choose.  


“Dare!” he said getting a mischievous smile from Allura.  


“I dare you to put on my bra” she said giggling at Lance’s questioning look, he looked at the bra in his hands.  


“I’ll hook it on for you” she offered, Lance did as what he was instructed putting on Allura’s pink bra. Shiro looked uncomfortably at his companions, Matt looked dead, Keith and Hunk looked done.  


“Alright my turn, hey Lance, truth or dare” Keith nearly yelled, pulling Lance’s attention from Allura to himself, which Lance didn’t looked to pleased with.  


“Dare!” Lance challenged, glaring at Keith, who smiled as if he had just won.  


“I dare you to take Allura and get a room” Keith dared, getting a surprised look from Allura at the mention of her name.  


“You know what I think I will!” Lance said picking up Allura who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Lance along with Allura walked out going who knows where but Shiro didn’t mind not seeing their foreplay take place.  


“Good thinking Keith, maybe now they’ll finally hook up” Hunk said in relief, apparently this had been going on from some time now given Hunk’s statement.  


“You have the keys right? Because I am not being sexiled from my own room all because Lance is getting it on” Keith asked bitterly, Hunk nodding and padded his front pocket.  


“I also have his ID card so he isn’t getting into our dorm” Hunk said confidently clearly he didn’t want to be sexiled either. After Lance and Allura left the truth or dare game, was only played by Hunk, Keith and Shiro since Matt was too upset about getting rejected before even getting the chance to ask Allura out.  


“So Shiro, truth or dare?” Keith asked having a mischievous glint in his eyes, for some reason this turned him on a bit.  


“Dare?” Shiro said with uncertainty getting a mischievous smile from Keith.  


“Roll your shirt up into a crop top” Keith said, getting a suspicious look from Hunk and a surprised look from Shiro. He look at this purple v-neck shirt then back at Keith who looked expectantly. Shiro slowly reached for the ends of his shirt and lifting it up, to just under his tits. He grabbed the excess fabric not knowing what to do with it, he looked at Keith to see if he was satisfied. Keith looked to be staring at Shiro’s abs, and chewing on his bottom lip as he did so.  


“Is this what you meant?” Shiro asked still uncertain of this whole ordeal he walked himself into.  


“Here let me help you” Keith said pulling out a hairband and redoing Shiro’s hold on the fabric, to the back, in doing so he had to wrap his arms around Shiro’s chest. Shiro could smell Keith’s cologne from their proximity, he smelled nice, like firewood and spice. Once Keith was done he leaned back to check his handy work.  


“Thats better, abs like those should be on display” Keith complemented, ogling Shiro’s abs. Shiro blushed and slightly shivered from the cool air on his exposed torso.  


“Okay if you’re doing the Lance-Allura flirting thing, then you’re being banned from banging in our room just so we’re clear” Hunk informed pointing accusingly at Keith, Shiro’s heart thumped wildly at the implication. Keith rolled his eyes and nodded.  


“When have I ever sexiled you or Lance?” Keith questioned causing Hunk to think for a moment, before nodding in agreement.  


“Pizza is here!” someone yelled out getting Hunk to jump on his feet.  


“Well I’m just gonna dare myself out of the game and dare myself to go get pizza!, do you two rabbits want anything?” Hunk teased getting a middle finger from Keith in response.  


“Gotcha!” he said taking his leave, the six of them now ended up as three well more accurately two of them since Matt didn’t really count. It was quiet for a moment before Keith got up from his seat and walked over to Shiro.  


“It's getting stuffy in here don’t you think?” Keith asked pointing his head to the living room where people were grinding on each other and people smoking on the couches.  


“Yeah, now that you mention it” Shiro stated, finding the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol irritating his nostrils.  


“Let’s go outside to my car to get some fresh air” Keith suggested. Shiro nodded in agreement getting up uneasily and following Keith outside on unsteady legs. Once outside Shiro took a deep inhale of fresh air, much better. In the driveway there were many parked cars varying in many size and model. There were a couple of had fogged up windows and couples stepping out of them. He apologized to a few poor cars he bumped into before standing in front of a bright red demon dart.  


“This is my baby, Kitty Rose” Keith showed off walking up to the door of the car.  


“Wow this is sweet ride you’ve got here” Shiro whistled, the windows looked slightly tinted. He heard Keith opening the passenger seats door.  


“Today, I plan on giving you the back seat tour of the car” Keith said grabbing Shiro’s hand and pulling him into the back seat of the car.  


Everything from that point on was fast and headed, their lips hungrily smacking against each other. Keith’s leather jacket and shirt had long been discarded. His gloved hands heatedly traveling along Shiro’s abs down to his unzipped pants, traveling underneath the fabric and clumsy removing it. Keith started sucking and biting at Shiro’s neck causing Shiro to moan and grind his hips with Keith’s. Shiro raked his nails on Keith’s sweaty, muscular back in pleasure. Keith’s hand traveled underneath Shiro’s underwear, gently stroking Shiro.  


“Shit” Shiro swore in pleasure as Keith removed the underwear and unzipped his own pants. They met their lips together intertwining their tongues, Keith grinded their hips together causing Shiro to moan into Keith’s mouth. Keith moved from the kiss, and moved to the front of the car to fiddle with the compartment and grabbed some lube. Shiro grabbed one of Keith’s hand and removed the glove tossing it to the ground along with the other clothes. Keith twirled his finger indicating for Shiro to do the same. Shiro comply and maneuvered himself around, placing one leg on the ground in an attempt to spread himself out. Keith lubed up his fingers and started stretching Shiro out, he moaned and fucked himself on Keith’s fingers aching to take on more.  


“Inpatient, must be really desperate for a good fucking” Keith huskily teased into the shell of Shiro’s ear.  


“Yes” Shiro moaned in pleasure tilting his head back as Keith curled on the sweet spot.  


“You feel ready?” Keith questioned voice husky and deep from lust.  


“Yes, please Keith” he pleaded trying to fuck himself on Keith’s fingers, Keith pulled out making sure whine from the loss.  


“Fuck” Keith moaned, uncapping the lube once again and stroke it on his dick. He aligned himself and slowly thrusted in. Both of them moaned at the action, Keith was achingly slow, Shiro bit his bottom lip at the slight burn from the stretch. Once Keith was fully sheathed he gave Shiro a few seconds to get used to the feeling, once getting the go ahead from Shiro he started his pace sharp and steady. Shiro slowly with each thrust became a moaning mess, Keith grunted and moaned into Shiro’s neck. Shiro moved his hips sloppily with Keith’s wanting to feel Keith press deeper into him. Keith thrusted a few more times before finally hitting the sweet spot, making Shiro moan loudly.  


“There please” Shiro begged raking his nails on Keith’s arm on his waist. Keith it took a couple more thrusts for Keith to find the spot again, but once he found it, he thrusted there again again.  


“Yes” Shiro moaned curling his toes in pleasure, Keith reached his free hand and began stroking Shiro causing him to swear out in moans. Shiro’s orgasm crept on him fast, and he came hard, crying out in pleasure and spilling onto the leather seat.  


“Fuck that was hot” he vaguely heard Keith moaned out. Shiro was too high from his orgasm to process anything. Keith kept thrusting gripping hard on Shiro’s hips.  


“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, can I?” Keith asked, voice cracking from pleasure.  


“Yes” Shiro answered feeling over sensitive, with one final thrust Keith came, filling Shiro up. Keith slumped against Shiro feeling drained from the activity. They both stayed in their positions catching their breaths.  


“You’re something special for not booting me out yet” Keith muttered, slowly pulling out causing a small whine from Shiro. 

 

Presently

 

Shiro heard a chuckle to his side drawing him out of his thoughts, he turned his attention towards Keith. He was shirtless, he hadn’t bothered to put on his muscle shirt that a band print on it. He didn’t even bother zipping up his fly, but he had bothered to put his gloves back on. How he found them so easily Shiro wouldn’t know.  


“What’s so funny?” Shiro questioned raising his eyebrow sounding just a bit confrontational.  


“Well...I just don’t usually have sex with people I’ve only known for a few hours” Keith admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro looked at him in surprise, for someone so bold and the fact he conveniently had lube in his car he had not expected that omission.  


“I almost don’t believe but just for the record, I don’t usually let strangers raw me in the backseat of their cars either” Shiro jested getting a laugh from Keith.  


“Listen, I have two roommates, do you know how difficult it is to find time to rub one when you share a room with two other people? Hunk is usually always there and Lance is always inviting people over so forgive me I rub one in my own car” Keith defended with a cute pout on his face. Shiro made a small laugh making Keith pout more. Shiro shivered finally cooling down from the heated exchange prior. Shiro looks down at his exposed legs seeing the goose bumps forming from the fastly cooling down air. He hadn’t bother putting on pants, it was too much effort at the moment.  


“Can you hand me my pants I don’t want to make your seat dirty” Shiro asked, noticing the look he was getting from Keith.  


“What?” he questioned feeling confused by Keith’s behavior, he looked at the backseat of the car then back at Shiro.  


“You really think I care that my cum that is dripping from your hole and making the passenger seat messy while your cum is everywhere on the backseat” Keith stated making Shiro’s face turn red.  


“If you have any wipes I’ll clean it up” Shiro said voice dropping low from embarrassment.  


“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up later” Keith said reaching into the back and handling Shiro his pants. Shiro had a hard time putting on his pants from the small space and the discomfort in his ass and lower back. He looked to his side and saw Keith staring intently at him.  


“Perv” Shiro teased, getting a smirk from Keith.  


“Well you let me cum inside you so that makes the both of us” he teased back, getting a glare from Shiro. They fell into small silence before Shiro’s stomach grumbled indicating its demands to be fed.  


“Up for some Denny’s?” Keith asked fishing out his keys from his pants pocket and putting it in the ignition.  


“Denny’s?” Shiro repeated in confusion hearing the roar of the engine start up.  


“I know this is out of order, but I’m buying you a late night dinner” Keith said putting the car in reverse. Shiro should have felt bad for leaving Matt behind, with no keys to the car. But Shiro did get a date, get fucked and got a hot guy’s digits so Shiro can’t feel too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I hope I did a good job! Please leave a comment if you liked the fic! If you want to talk to me about my fics you can find me @GothSheith on twitter!


End file.
